sevenwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure 6
A Private Funeral After the death of one of the Virtues, Chastity, a funeral is held for the vessel, Coryn Blackwell. A soft mist covers the city, the weather as somber as the mood. Presiding over the ceremony is a priest of Thanjur, a man who also fought alongside Coryn, named Godfrey the Wise. Other than the players, the only other person attending the funeral is Horace, the former butler of Coryn, as Coryn burned all his ties to his former life when he became the vessel of Chastity. After the ceremony, six figures come through the mist. They are the six remaining Virtues. They recognize Akordia, Umbrose, and Loral. The other three are a rich looking Gnome, an exotic looking Human woman, and common looking female Elf. Only Akordia comes forth and speaks, giving Chastity's book to the party, as was his last wish. Afterwards, after Akordia makes a comment about being busy, the Virtues leave. Returning Home Upon returning to the capital, they first encounter Brianna Fairmoor. Only Melicon recognizes her, and she isn't pleased to see him. Apparently since they once briefly joined forces (Adventure #1), her life has changed completely. Being one of The Protected, the Church of Helifix has moved her around, doing the bidding of the church in this battle against the Seven Sins. However, she watched as her church let innocent bystanders be destroyed and killed in the paths of destruction trailing behind the Seven Sins because of the "greater good". She has since left the church, but still is a cleric of Helifix, wearing commoner's clothing, but the holy symbol around her neck. As they approach the palace, a diplomatic contingent from Irandathia is entering the palace to see the King. Murmurs from the crowd around them indicate that some civil war is going on back in that nation. This must be what Akordia was referencing at the funeral. After the contingent goes in, the crowd disperses and the party heads into the palace. New Mission The party enters the palace and they give the staff to Carabath for safekeeping and brief him on what has happened so far. Carabath details that a civil war has erupted in Irandathia between the military and the Elven Court. Obviously, Akordia leads the military, while Savriel leads the supporters of the Elven Court. It is too early to say what part Agria will play in this war. Carabath actually insists that they focus on a different problem closer to home. To the east, in Yurbicall, a group of bandits and mercenaries that call themselves the Skulls of Amorthya have risen to power. They are headed by a man named Barundar Skullshield and he is likely, from all accounts, the vessel for Greed. Carabath wants them to head east, disrupt the operations of this group, stop Barundar if they can, discover the origins of the name Amorthya, as he has found no reference to it in any text. Also, from what his sources tell him, Erkenwald Turn, a Gnome out east, is most likely the vessel for Charity, but he has gone missing. If they seek him out, Erkenwald may be able to help them on their mission. Cooler Heads Prevail The party begins to travel east. While on the road, at night, they are visited by Veronica Greystag. She is recognized by Melicon as the woman who attacked him previously (during Adventure #2). She comes in peace, though, and just wishes to sit by the fire for a while. After the party is awake, they begin to speak. Veronica is quickly recognized by Rylias Kellar as some kind of undead (exact type unknown). She claims she was around the last time the Seven Sins and the Seven Virtues were in this world, which might be plausible if she's undead. She also states she is one of The Protected from the last time the Virtues/Sins came to this world. Her first encounter with the party went badly because she has a personal vendetta against Pride and when she encountered them, she wasn't sure if they were allies or enemies of Pride. She also warns the party about the Orbis Magisters, which are a group of scholars who collect rare and powerful books. The Books of the Seven Virtues/Sins are of particular interest to them, as no one seemed to collect or document much the last time they were in this world. She was actually sent by the group to collect the book of Chastity from them, by force if necessary, but she claims she's not interested in actually helping the Orbis Magisters because their leaders have become greedy and evil since they recruited her. In addition to warning that if she goes back empty handed, they will be mad and just send someone else, she also mentions that they should be on the lookout for a special young person or child. She is not sure what significance this person plays, but she knows that this person was chosen right before it ended last time, and all 14 of the Virtues/Sins clamored for this young child. After their brief talk, Veronica leaves and the next morning, the party continues on their way. Heading East As they travel further east and they get closer to Yurbicall, they notice the road is unusually empty for such a popular route. Eventually they encounter a friendly family in a wagon, and have casual small talk. Before their conversation ends, from a small forest emerges a Druid, four Bandits, and a couple Lions, attacking the group. The party defends the wagon and the family from the bandits, slaying them and the druid. They carry on them marks indicating they are from the Skulls of Amorthya. The party give some of the Skull's supplies to family so they can protect themselves and they part ways. They reach Borith, the last major city in Agria before they reach Yurbicall. The city is on high alert from all the raids from the Skulls. They pass through the town and continue on, eventually reaching the border of Yurbicall. Heading Into Town Using their Hats of Disguise, the party disguises themselves and heads to the town of Port Hygra. Not being able to pass as Dwarves (the hats' limitations), they pass as generic bandits. Immediately after entering town, they are called out in the streets by a random Dwarf bandit. He gets in an argument with Kevlon, then leaves. When they enter an inn, they are approached by a Dwarf named Hargrin Blackhammer. He warns them that the Dwarf they antagonized won't allow this slight, and will return with more men to attack, kill, or imprison them. They should lay low if they don't want to die. The party then decides to changed their disguises and follow Hargrin's advice. Story Time They also get info from Hargrin that the Skulls are trafficking in slaves and that is their main source of income. Hargrin knows personally, as his brother and daughter have been taken as punishment for speaking out against them. He also tells them that the slaves are being kept in the mines, and other than the main entrance outside town, which is heavily guarded, there is also another entrance in the lower level of the Miner's Guildhouse. They also have a chat with a Dwarf named Isaak. Seemingly a simple blacksmith, he is actually a former adventurer and cleric of Mothum. He used to travel with Barundar and Erkenwald, as well as an Elven sorceress, Amorthya. He tells the party of the tragic death of Amorthya, and the feud between Barundar and Erkenwald. He mentiones that this feud is what led to Erkenwald being put in prison. The party, disgusing as clerics of Thanjur, go visit Erkenwald in prison under the guise that they wish to ask the prisoner where he wants to be buried. Erkenwald says in the hills to the northwest, in a small cave, but that's if it doesn't end well for him. He says busting him out of prison would catch too much attention and they need to disrupt the power of the Skulls first. He also mentions that Hargrin Blackhammer is a member of the resistance and he can be trusted. Knowing what they need to do, but without any semblance of a plan, the party heads to the Miner's Guildhouse. Heading Down Upon entering, they walk around, mingling, pretending they are supposed to be there. They quickly realize that the elevator in the basement is guarded and only certain people are allowed down into the mines. After some random conversations with people in the Guildhouse, they decided to create a distraction. The party begins to start fires, panicking and spreading the fires on either side of the Guildhouse, changing disguises with their hats and causing chaos. Eventually everyone leaves the Guildhouse to find water to put out the fire. With the building empty, the party gets in the elevator and heads down into the mines. Starting a Rebellion When they get down into the mines, the party begins to take out the guards systematically, then freeing the dozens of slaves held in cages in the mines. As they free more slaves, they take out more guards until they have an army of angry freed slaves behind them and they head out the main exit of the mine. Heading into town, the army of free slaves begins to fill the city, attacking members of the Skulls. Amidst the chaos and destruction, the party heads to the prison and free Erkenwald. He says he will head to fight Barundar and meanwhile, the party should head to the cave he told them about, to the northwest. Last Wish As the party heads to cave in the northwest, the Virtuous Link suddenly becomes stronger and includes The Protected. The party listens in as Barundar and Erkenwald have their final showdown within the city, as they listen as Erkenwald loses. Another of the Seven Virtues has died. The party arrives at the cave and finds a large sum of treasure, money, and valuables. Sitting on top of the pile is a note from Erkenwald to the party, saying that this money and treasure should go towards the city of Port Hygra to help rebuild the city after the destruction this rebellion most likely will cause. Erkenwald hopes the party will see that the money gets into the right hands before they move on.